


Day 7: Prove it.

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Voy a citarme a mí misma porque puedo: Ups, quería escribir una historia de desamor pero se convirtió en una lucha de poderes económicos. En mi corazón no hay amor, solo ambición.En serio, no tengo idea de cómo terminé escribiendo esto.Hace parte deesteChallenge.





	Day 7: Prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a citarme a mí misma porque puedo: Ups, quería escribir una historia de desamor pero se convirtió en una lucha de poderes económicos. En mi corazón no hay amor, solo ambición.  
> En serio, no tengo idea de cómo terminé escribiendo esto.  
> Hace parte de [este](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1304.html) Challenge.  
> 

 

 

Chanyeol tomaba su taza de café antes del desayuno mientras abría el periódico, justo como lo hacía cada mañana, y se sentó en un taburete en medio de la cocina. Leyó página tras página sin inmutarse, problemas políticos y muertes que ocurrían a diario, no era algo que pudiera sorprenderlo, pero luego de un rato—cuando ya se encontraba a mitad de sus huevos revueltos—algo llamó su atención, un nombre para ser precisos.

"Kris Wu, el heredero de industrias Wu, se prepara para contraer matrimonio".

Repasó el titular al menos tres veces antes de comenzar a leer el artículo, su cerebro estaba en blanco, tratando de procesar las palabras en segundo plano. Aparentemente Kris había hecho oficial su compromiso con una reportera amiga de la familia Wu—"el anuncio se dio el día de ayer en la fiesta de celebración de los 15 años de Wu Tech, corporación a cargo del joven empresario".

El periódico cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—SuWon, dile a NamHyun que tenga listo el auto en 10 minutos.

Habló al tiempo que le escribía un mensaje a su secretaria para avisarle que llegaría tarde a la reunión de esa mañana. Confiaba en que ella se haría cargo y le informaría de todo lo que sucediera en su ausencia, para eso la había contratado después de todo.

Media hora más tarde su auto se detuvo frente a un gran edificio de cristal, la sede principal de Wu Tech en la ciudad. Salió con paso decidido directamente hacia el elevador, apenas asintiendo ante la presencia del personal de vigilancia. Todos conocían al joven Park, uno de los socios mayoritarios de la empresa y dueño de la que alguna vez fue la competencia más grande que Wu Tech tuvo.

Había estado en el lugar las veces suficientes como para reconocer casi todos los rostros y algunos nombres de los empleados, pero en ese momento su humor no le dejaba prestar atención a ninguno de los presentes. Chanyeol ni siquiera dejó que la secretaria anunciara su presencia a Kris antes de entrar a su oficina y azotar la puerta detrás de él.

—Chan-

—¿Te vas a casar?

El fuerte golpe había tomado por sorpresa a Kris, quien levantó la mirada de su computadora hacia un Chanyeol agitado y obviamente molesto. No esperaba verlo tan temprano y le tomó un par de segundos registrar la pregunta antes de empezar a hablar.

—Bueno... —No tenía opción de negarse, mentirle de frente empeoraría la situación, pero debía escoger con cuidado sus palabras para no provocar alguna reacción que no pudiera controlar—. Verás, he estado hablando con mi padre sobre la compañía y lo último que él quiere es que Industrias Wu pase a manos de alguien fuera de la familia. Quizás pueda parecerte prematuro pensar en eso ahora-

—Entonces es cierto. Te vas a casar con esa...

—Chanyeol, ¿podrías dejar de interrumpirme para empezar? Y no te atrevas a terminar esa frase, ni siquiera la conoces.

Una risa seca salió de los labios de Chanyeol, llevando a una de sus enormes sonrisas de maniático, como el mismo Kris solía decir.

—¿Qué debo saber sobre ella? ¿Que se va a casar contigo para que su hijo herede el gran imperio de los Wu? ¿O acaso es que ustedes están completamente enamorados y por eso se casarán? ¿Que es una chica grandiosa, educada y fértil? Porque por si no es lo suficientemente obvio, no estoy aquí para que me cuentes sobre ella.

El silencio llenó la habitación, Kris recostándose en su asiento y su mirada fija en el otro, estudiando sus movimientos con aparente tranquilidad. Con Chanyeol nunca sabía qué esperar. Decir que era impredecible era poco.

—Desde donde yo lo veo, tienes dos opciones. Cancelas ese matrimonio o renuncias. Elige.

La sonrisa permaneció en el rostro de Chanyeol al hablar, rompiendo con el tono amenazante en su voz. Había creído que si actuaba rápido, involucraba a su familia e incluso a la prensa evitaría terminar en esta posición, plan que fallaba miserablemente al encontrarse con Chanyeol frente a él.

—O siempre puedes escoger la tercera opción. Sea como sea tu oportunidad de hacer las cosas sin daños colaterales está perdida y ahora viene la parte divertida.

Kris agarró con fuerza el borde de su escritorio: si lograba romperlo, desataría su frustración, si sus dedos se rompían primero, el dolor físico lo distraería de la realidad. De repente todos los peores escenarios en los que podría terminar vinieron a su cabeza, todos los errores que había cometido durante su carrera y la fantasía de una vida perfecta se derrumbó sin más. Había hecho lo posible por ignorar el final inminente que tendría, corriendo como un ratón en un laberinto, lleno de desesperación y miedo. Ahora la realidad lo golpeaba con toda su fuerza.

—Ya que no pareces dispuesto a decidir, lo haré por ti y todo será más fácil. —Chanyeol rodeó el escritorio para recargarse contra el borde de este junto a Kris, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de fingido desinterés mientras se inclinaba hacia el otro—. Empieza a escribir tu renuncia en este mismo momento. En cuanto la hayas firmado podrás recoger tus cosas y largarte de vuelta a Canadá con tu perra. Fingiremos que nada sucedió y me olvidaré de tu pequeño desliz.

Sin dudar por un segundo más Kris siguió sus órdenes y empezó a teclear en su computadora. Chanyeol llamó a su secretaria en ese momento, pidiendo los documentos del traspaso y antes de que Kris terminara de escribir, el chófer de Chanyeol entraba por su oficina con un paquete de papeles en sus manos que fueron puestos en su escritorio un segundo después.

—No olvides firmar esto también.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y agarró su pluma. Estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, lo sabía, pero era su culpa después de todo.

Cuando tomó el control de Wu Tech, Kris había sido demasiado joven para pensar como un verdadero empresario y comportarse de manera responsable. Su padre le había encargado la empresa como una iniciación antes de que llegara al puesto de dueño de Industrias Wu y él había fallado en menos de un año. La empresa cayó en bancarrota, Kris se vio acorralado y cometió el error más grande de todos: Firmar un contrato con la competencia y Park Company se hizo cargo del desastre que Kris creó.

Por supuesto, la primera condición fue una asociación que le daba a los Park la mayor parte de las ganancias. Cuando descubrieron la razón por la que una empresa como esa quebró en tan poco tiempo las cosas empeoraron. Fraude y malversación de bienes encabezaban la lista de una serie de crímenes que harían a Kris pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, por lo que encubrirlo costaría mucho más. Una de las personas de las que Kris buscaba esconderse era su propio padre, quien seguía confiando en su adorado hijo para dejar en sus manos la filial entera, así que su prioridad era mantenerse con un bajo perfil mientras todo se llevaba a cabo.

El resultado de sus equivocaciones ahora se materializaba, cuando Park Chanyeol se convertía en el nuevo dueño de Industrias Wu.


End file.
